The 225th Annual Hunger Games- The 9th Quell
by MrCalebs
Summary: What can I do to make this Quell the best ever? "You can make it all careers!" No, that's to clique. "Train the capital kids, make them careers!" That's something I can work with. "Make only the careers, and the capital Careers fight!" Now that, that is perfect. Rated M for Hunger Games and Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Bolivia Hodges-Head GameMaker**

**-15 years prior to the 223rd Annual Hunger Games-**

I'm so done. These idiots have no idea what they are doing. Here I am trying to make a quarter Quell and these idiots don't know their ups from downs.

"What if we do a Victors pool. That way to show that even the strongest among them cannot face us." says Amelia

"You idiot. That was done over a hundred years ago. We have to make this the best quell yet. The last couple of years have been horrid. No wonder people are getting tired of these games." says Jose.

Both of these people are mentally incompetent. They're looking to far into the now. There is 15 years until the next quell. All this time, it would be a shame to waste.

"You two stop bickering. We need to think farther. You're stuck into a box."

"We could do half and half." says Amelia.

"That is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Jose looks at her angry. He's angry.

"No...no. There is a idea. What if we opened up a Academy in the Capital. Made it where you can enroll your child. For one year, and one year only, the capital will have a reaping. 12 from here and 12 from there."

If Jose wasn't livid before he is now. As he should be. He let that ditz show him up.

"We need to make it fair then. If over half of the kids are trained. We should make it where only Careers are able to enter." Jose looks proud as I give him a grin.

It's all to perfect.

**-The Quell Announcement. 15 years later-**

**Alecto Snow-President of Panem**

"You don't tell me to shut up! Do you know who I am?!"

"I don't care who you are bitch! I'm Marissa Fucking Vixon!"

Please tell me again how these two girls made it to the Victors chair. All they do is bicker. About EVERYTHING. If I hadn't seen them killing the other tributes in their games, I would have thought they annoyed them to death.

"Girls. Settle down now please. It wasn't that big of a deal!"

The both turn and look to me.

"Sorry Madame..." says Rachel Callowgwey winner of the 223rd Games.

Marissa Vixon, who won the 224th games just scoffs. She doesn't change for anybody. It's something I like about her.

"Too be fair Rachel, you did get to read last years twist." I say in a motherly tone.

"But this is a QUELL! I don't want to miss this!"

"FINE! We'll do it together." Marissa says rolling her eyes.

"Glad that's decided. Now that we have kept the whole country waiting. Here you go." I hand the envelope to Rachel.

"I call reading it!" says Marissa as she yanks the card away.

Rachel pouts but walks on with her down the hall. I flip on the TV right as they enter to the stage.

"Hey guys!" Rachel says in a sweet voice, "We are here to announce the 9th Quarter Quell. I'm your winner of the 223rd Games Rachel Callowgwey!"

The crowd cheers. Not that they needed a reminder of who she is. She's literally everywhere in the capital. On billboards, and magazine covers. She might as well be the Princess of Panem.

"I'm Marissa Vixon."

The crowd roars even louder. Which hurts Rachel, but that's okay. Marissa just won her games. She's newer. She has been seen less. Partly due to the fact she is one of the most difficult people ever.

"Ya ya, follow your dreams and all that fun stuff. Okay the quell. 17 years ago to this day, the Capital opened up a career academy for the children that were just born. They were able to enter the academy and trained for a unknown Hunger Games. That time is now." says Rachel

Marissa opened up a card.

"To show that even the Capital cannot stand without the President. 12 tributes will be from the Capital, and 12 will be from Panem. The trick about Panem is...all tributes are from 1, 2, and 4."

I bet the lower districts are sighing with relief. No Hunger Games for them this year.

"Thank you guys! Have a awesome day!" with that the two girls walk off stage. Not before Marissa trips Rachel.

**Guys! I'm back. Okay. Here is the deal. It's not going to be a SYOT. This is all my characters, all my plots, and all my back grounds. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Tribute List

**Okay for those of you confused, if I did indeed confuse you. Here is how this is going to work. The capital is going to send in 12 tributes. 6 female and 6 male. They have been trained just like the careers from panem (District 1, 2, and 4). District 1, 2, and 4 will send in 2 girls and 2 boys. That's as broken down as I can get it for you...here are the tributes, again these are all mine.**

**Capital Female-Ecstasy Reynolds-17**

**Capital Male-Marble Rown-17**

**Capital Female-Alyia Brown-17**

**Capital Male-Nolan Aberforth-16**

**Capital Female-Annabell Fields-17**

**Capital Male-Tyler Fences-17**

**Capital Female-Hadley Adams-17**

**Capital Male-Robert Helms-17**

**Capital Female-Roseali Micks-17**

**Capital Male-Riley Fresty-17**

**Capital Female- Matilda Amberson-17**

**Capital Male-Hayden Hughs-17**

**District 1 Tributes**

**Female-Shimmer Soars-18**

**Male-Angelo Montoya-15**

**Female-Addison Low-16**

**Male-Granite Hockley-17**

**District 2 Tributes**

**Female-Alexis Michealson-17**

**Male-Landon Brigg-17**

**Female-Kyleigh-Marie Dowds-17**

**Male-Apollo Armoto-16**

**District 4 Tributes**

**Female-AnnaSophia Gregs-16**

**Male-Gillory Waters-18**

**Female-Aubrianna Roads-16**

**Male-Matthew Ryans-17**


	3. Captial Reapings-Ecstasy and Marble

**Hey guys! So this is going to be like writing the different District's reapings. I'll be doing two capital kids at a time. Like they'd be from districts. Sense there is nothing to distinguish though, you just have the kids in the order I put them on the list. Here is Ecstasy and Marble.**

**Ecstasy Reynolds-Capital Tribute**

"Honey please do me a favor and take out the garbage."

I'm sorry...what? Mom must be entirely confused.

"Mom that's what we have the maid for."

"Sweetheart, your father and I have been trying to instill a work value in you sense you were born."

My mother must be entirely confused, yet again. We are the wealthiest family in the Capital besides the President herself of course. My dad is one of her adversaries. The 6 people you see sitting behind him in the meeting, ya. That's Daddy.

My phone starts to ring and I look at the screen. It's a text message from my Best Friend Hadley.

_Hey! Aren't you totally stoked for the reapings today?! I think I might volunteer!_

Me and Hadley had trained with each other since the opening of the Academy. We used to compete with each other to see who got the higher scores.

_Girl you know I am! I think I might too!_

It takes her absolutely no time to respond.

_Awesome! Best friends til the end! See you there!_

_See you-_

"Mom! Give me back my phone!"

"You can have your phone after you take out the trash."

"UGH! FINE!"

I storm into the pantry and grab the bag. What the hell is this woman thinking. I'm a rich Capital kid! Not a poor kid from District 12.

I walk out to the street only to see my hot neighbor playing basketball in his driveway. I shriek and run inside.

Did Marble notice me?! Did he see me touching...touching filth?!

"MOM YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"What's this about you volunteering for the Games?!"

"Did you go through my phone!?"

"You know very well the only reason you're even in that blasted academy was because your father had to put you in to stay on Snow's good side."

She dropped her voice down to a whisper, knowing that the President has had our house bugged for years.

"Mom...it's not a big deal. I can win. I'm good. I don't want to live my life saying what if."

"What if. Ecstasy you could die! Then what life would you have to live?!"

"Mom! I'm done talking about this! I'm volunteering and that is final."

I walk towards her grab my phone and head out to Time Square. It's kind of like the District's town center, only ours is you know. Classy.

I run into Hadley as we are checking into our age group.

"Girl! Are you ready?!"

"You know it."

I have this in the bag. Even if I have to stab the one person I trust more in this world straight into the back.

**Marble Rown-Capital Tribute**

"Dude! Check out her ass!"

It's true. The girl does have a nice butt. You can tell it hasn't been altered either, she's all natural. A rare thing in the Capital.

"Dude! That's my neighbor. What if she hears you?"

As if Riley cares. All that boy cares about is where his next booty call is coming from.

"By the way. Heather puts out on the first date. I learned that real good last night. So if you're wanting to get some."

Gross. I don't even want to have sex at this point. My whole life has been about training. Riley's too, but no one takes it as serious as I do.

They don't understand. This is my dream. The only ever Capital Victor. I could be whatever I wanted after that. I'd be some sort of Super Teen that everyone looked up too. I'd be something. More than what my Father's money makes me.

"Dude. Can you ever think with the head that is on your shoulders?"

"I could but where is the fun in that?"

"Marble sweetie! It's time to come in!"

Mom could not have come at a better time.

"Coming Mom! Gotta go bro. See you at the reaping."

I run inside, and throw my shirt in the Laundry room.

"Mom what's up?"

"Why do you hang around with that boy? He's a bad influence on you."

"Mom, me and Riley have been best friends since we were 7. I don't think I can really control it at this point. I'm going to take a shower."

I run upstairs into my room. I pick out my clothes for the reaping. Nothing too fancy. Just a simple white striped button down, black slacks, and italian shoes. It's the cheapest suit I have. I go into the bathroom and press the on button.

The cool thing about living in the capital is you have everything at the tip of your fingers. Your shower knows how warm you want it, your kitchen knows when you want to eat, your toaster even knows how long you like your toast toasted.

When the water is ready I jump in. After a morning of playing basketball it's nice to cool off. I finish and go change into my clothes. Not going to lie. I look freaking sexy. I mean. Really though. I love getting dressed up. It makes me feel important.

"Bye mom! I'm going to the reaping." and with that. I head out the door.

**Georgina Climated-Capital Escourt**

You think it would be exciting not having to go to the crummy under districts of Panem to get some tributes. Wrong. I looked forward to it. It got me away from my Husband, and my annoying kids. Most of all though it gave me some time to breathe. I don't even get to leave this year. This is so crusty.

"Hello young Gentleman and Ladies." I say with a sincere smile "Today we are choosing tributes from the capital for the very first time in the history of the games. It's been 225 years sense the districts rebelled. This year we decided you get to join in on the fun! Let's start with the girls name. Do not shout out until I have read her name please."

I walk over to the bowl and dig around. It's not like she is actually going to the arena anyways. This is going to be just like, if not worse, a career district.

"Ecstasy Reynolds"

Oh that's interesting indeed. That's the daughter of Madame's most trusted advisor.

"IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW."

No one does.

She walks up to the stage with total confidence.

"Hello. I'm Ecstasy Reynolds. Daughter of Maximus and Leila Reynolds. I'm also the future winner of the 225th Hunger Games."

Just buckets of fun this one is.

"Now for the boys. Again no talking until I pull out the name and read it please."

I walk over. This young man is for sure not making it in. There is no way. The capital Academy has too much testosterone as is. It's going to be a death match just getting to the stage.

"Howard Brand."

I see a wave of hands go up, all shouting the same thing. "I VOLUNTEER!". One boy however stands out to me. He stands out because he is shoving his way too the stage, but people are afraid of him. He struts up and grabs the mic.

"My name is Marble Rown. I'm in the arena. Go ahead and draw the other 10 now."

With that I did.

**What do you guys think of Marble and Ecstasy? Better yet, what do you think of the escort have the POV at the end? I kind of liked how that went. If not let me know. :) Review. I should have the next two up soon. You're meeting Alyia and Nolan next.**


	4. Capital Reapings-Alyia and Nolan

**Hi guys! So this is just one of those days were I don't have rehearsals...so I decided to update! Also. Last minute changes on these two. Let's just say don't piss a writer off. You'll make it in their story...as their next victim.**

**Alyia Brown-Capital Tribute**

"Holy shit your boobs are huge!"

"Alyia. You can't just say things like that!"

I laugh at my best friends remark. She's always been a little more reserved than me. I'm more of a bold, ballsy type person. Most people don't appreciate, (like the author) but I do it anyways. I'm a hard pill to swallow, but people normally get there.

"Are you nervous about the reapings today?"

"Winter! Alyia! Shut up and stop talking!" says Mrs.C.

Mr.C is the Academy teacher. Winter and I had to take her class last minute in order to be able to volunteer. Out of all of the capital 150 people signed up into the Academy 17 years ago, and 148 were able to volunteer. Winter and I however missed to much class. So now we are here getting our last 2 hours before the reapings.

"Yes, Mrs.C."

Gosh it's like she thinks she's a princess or something. I pick up the glass spear she had us working with, and now I remember why I skipped this class. Back in the 149th Hunger Games the entire arena was made of glass. Even the weapons. Just in case the Game Makers get lazy, which happens quite frequently, they have us study old games and learn to use weapons that are abnormal. This being a Quell I can see why they have us do this, they want us to be able to improvise in case of emergency.

"Are you planning on throwing it anytime soon Alyia?"

"Yes, hold on. I need to focus."

"You won't have time to focus in the Arena. You have to act."

"Just because you're from District 2 and won the 200th games, doesn't mean you tell me how to live in the arena. Let's remember my dad signs your paycheck."

My dad is the principle of the Academy. I know I'm making it in the arena. Whether I do this right or not. Winter on the other hand...she's staying behind. No matter what. There is no way she will survive. I hear bells off in the distant.

"That's time. Are you going to sign my papers or not?"

She rolls her eyes and takes the paper from me. Neatly printed on the dotted lines was the name _Jeniffer Caezner._

With those being signed, Winter and I head off into the reapings.

**Nolan Aberforth-Capital Tribute**

"No one asked for your opinion Nolan."

Ya you don't have too. You're going to hear what I have to say whether you like it or not. It's who I am.

Have you heard that phrase "Even though you find someone annoying, someone else thinks you're just as annoying as they are too you?" Ya. That's what people have to tell others when I walk into the room. I'm just a loud mouth with a sorry attitude. At least. According to the people in my toxicology class.

Unlike the districts the capital actually spends time in teaching us important survival skills. They don't just send us in there with a sword and think pure strength is going to get us through. I'm not even buff. I'm skinny, about average height and blonde hair.

"You didn't ask for my opinion? Then don't talk loud enough where I can hear it. Stupid kid. Turn around."

He gives me a glare and then throws a pencil at my face. Hell no. It's on.

I jump up from my desk and attempt to jump on top of him. He punches me in the face though, and I fall. Like a rock.

Remember when I said they don't expect us to just go by pure strength. I kind of took that to heart. Because of that, I am the weakest male in the Academy. Most people think I look rather...rat like in a way.

What I lack in pure strength though, I make up for in intellect.

I get myself up off the floor as the rest of the class, including the teacher are laughing. The bells go off, meaning that the reaping is about to begin.

"You'll see! You'll all see! I'm going to win the Hunger Games!"

I storm out of the room. Determined to kill each and every tribute there.

**Georgina Climated-Capital Escort**

At least after those last two tributes the kids can't get any worse...right?

I stroll over to the girls again. Please, oh please God let this be a normal one...

"Alyia Brown"

Dead silence. Then I hear it. A heart wrenching shriek.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!"

She runs up to the stage like a little school girl that just got her first A in school. Judging by the look of her, she probably doesn't know that feeling.

"Hello! I'm Alyia Brown, I'm cute and funny, and I'm going to win the Hunger Games!"

Did she just call herself cute, and funny? Why don't people like this get sterilized?

I take the mic back from her as she was starting to go off on a long tangent. "That's enough dear. We all have our wild fantasies."

She gives me a glare, but I merely wink at her and walk over to the boys bowl.

"Caleb Johnson"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

A skinny boy, with rat like features walks up to the stage with a huge smile on his face.

"Erm...hello."

"Don't look at me like that. I'm small but I'm big where it counts!"

The audience laughs.

"Wait that came out wrong! I mean my brain, I mean I-"

"That's enough of that you young pervert."

I take the mic from him and roll my eyes. How many more of these brats? 8? Shoot me now.

**Yes. They are based off of people I know. Yes the boy that punched him in the face was me. Yes, I wish I could do that in real life, but since Texas calls that "Physical Assult" I'll have to settle for it in writing. Let me know what you think of these two.**


	5. Captial Reapings-Annabell and Tyler

**Hi guys! Hope you hated Alyia and Nolan ;). Anyways today you're going to meet Annabell and Tyler. TRIGGER WARNING Tyler's story line might be a little touchy. As well as Annabell. They are troubled people. If you are sensitive to drug abuse or depression don't read this chapter.**

**Annabell Fields-Capital Tribute**

**-3 years earlier-**

"Is it going to hurt?" I give the local drug dealer a weary look. My friends have being doing heroine for a long time. They say it's fun. I've never had the nerve to try the hardcore stuff. I dabbled in a little bit of weed, smokes, loads and loads of alcohol...but never the hardcore stuff. The Academy training is just raining down my neck, and it's so stressful. The others are so much better than me no matter how hard I try.

"Of course it isn't baby. Hold out your arm." he injects the syringe into my arm and presses the end down.

**-Present Time-**

"Check out my new tattoo!" it wasn't uncommon for people to get tattoos in the capital. In my household however, you might as well have killed a dog rather than show my grandparents you got a tattoo.

"ANNABELL SPENSER FIELDS. THAT BETTER WIPE OFF WITH SOME SOAP."

"Grandma. I told you. It's a tattoo. It's permenate"

"We set your whole life up perfect! You used to be one of the best at the Academy. Sure you were never a Ecstasy or a Hadley. You had all the potential to win and outsmart them. You were beautiful and talented. Now you look like you should be in Ripley's believe it or not!

"Fuck you Grams!" I give her the finger and run off into the bathroom and lock the door.

"You best be in there taking a shower. Grandpa and I are going over yonder to the Smith's house. I'd invite you to come with us, but you're grounded."

"That is so not fair!" I scream through the door.

"No what's not fair is we give you everything you ever wanted, and you've ended up in rehab twice, the hospital 3 more times, and you come home looking like a ink pad!"

With that she walks out of the condo and slams the door, she realizes she locked grandpa in and opened the door again.

"Sorry Harold."

Now they were really gone.

I look at myself in the mirror. What is she talking about? I was never pretty. I have a awkward body, and my face looks like I was smashed in by a iron. I look at the new Jabberjay tattoo on my arm. The one thing that is formed to perfection on this hideous body.

I need to smoke. I walk over to the drawer under the bath-tub and I reach behind a hollowed out wall. That is where I keep my secret stash of drugs and alcohol. I pick it up with the lighter I keep in there and inhale as deep as I can. There you go folks relaxation at it's finest.

I hear a faint ringing. SHIT! The reapings! I finish smoking what's little left of the roll I had and throw the rest back into the wall. Not bothering closing it. I was volunteering. Not to win though. I'm ready to end my life.

**Tyler Fences-Capital Kid**

"I don't want you talking to him anymore."

"Tyler, he's one of my bestfriends."

" I don't care Matilda. I said I don't want you too. So you won't."

"What makes you so sure?!" she says in a defiant tone

I raise my hand up and slap her across the face. "That is why I know you won't do it again."

She looks at me in horror and then runs away. Little bitch. Who is she to question me? I'm Tyler Fences. Star person to win this Hunger Games. There is no doubt I'm going in. The only person I'm really worried about is Marble, and I can take that loser out during the blood bath.

"Did I just see you slap her?" I turn around and see a girl I've never seen before.

"Yes. What's it too you?"

"You bastard! You don't do that to a girl."

"Fuck you bitch. Get out of my face."

She flips me off and runs off into the street. Hopefully she gets hit by a car.

I run home. I have to get ready for the reapings. I go into my house.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Hi sweetie" says my mom.

"What did I tell you about talking today?!" I watch as my dad punches my mom in the face.

"I'M SORRY!" she manages to choke out between blows.

I run away into my room. I pick out a pair of black slacks and a nice dress shirt and change into the them.

"That was the bells son. Go to the reapings. Good luck, we love you!"

I walk downstairs and hug my dad. "Make us proud son."

**Georgina Climated-Capital Escort**

These kids are worse. 8 more Georgina 8 more. The blonde who I previously drew is giggling a high pitch sqeaul. I want to tell her to shut up, but instead I walk over and pick a name from the girls bowls.

"Hadley Adams."

"I VOLUNTEER!"

"Come on up then dear." A girl of about average height walks up the stage. She would be pretty if not for all the tattoos on her arms. She has many. I can't help but feel something is wrong with her either.

"My name is Annabell Fields. I volunteer to be in the 225th Hunger Games."

She walks to the back. Yes. This girl is deeply troubled. Deeply troubled to the max. She didn't even attempt the cheesy intimidation speech that every career does.

I shake off what I am feeling towards the girl, and walk over to the boys bowl.

"Tyler Fences."

"HELL FUCKIN' YEAH!"

A frat boy to the max runs up the stage.

"Any volunteers?"

He looks at me and gives me a look that could stop Satan. He then looks out into the audience and gives them the same. When no one speaks up he walks over to the back of the stage to stand next to the rest of the tributes.

Oh yes. This is going to be a rather annoying names. I mark that boy on the tributes list I tell people not to sponsor.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, or brought up stories of the past. I'm just tired of my characters being cookie cutter and Mary Sues.**


	6. Capital Reapings-Hadley and Robert

**Hi guys! :) I've been so good with updates. It's been awesome. I just love writing this story in particular. I see it going places, and my mind just keeps bursting with thought. Anyways. Here is Hadley and Robert.**

**Hadley Adams-Capital Tribute**

That Annabell bitch just volunteered for me! What the actual hell is she thinking?! Was that her attempt to one up me in front of everyone? Stupid bitch. She has always been the third girl in the Academy. Ecstasy and I have always alternated first and second. We have always been the highest scores. Naturally me and Ecstasy would be going into the arena. Not that she shouldn't cause you know she's third and all, but still she replaced me! I am not letting that bitch take it over again!

I flash back to this morning. I really need to go and win. My parents are needing the money that comes with winning... My Dad worked as a cook for Ecstasy's dad, her family went under debt, (which doesn't make sense because they are the richest family in the capital next to President Alecto) and they had to make a huge pay-cut. My dad's six figure salary quickly demolished to a 4 figure. Mom doesn't work and if we want to keep the house, we need to find some sort of better income.

My mom and dad have always wanted me to go into the arena. Ever sense I was young they would both come to every competition at the Academy. They would bring signs, they would cheer me on. When I lost they looked disappointed. I shudder at the thought that I would loose. During the competition, which is basically a mock Hunger Games, each child was assigned a district. (Not that it mattered. We were all trained.) We would be put into a simulator that made us experience the actual experience. You would walk around and basically try to kill people. Only, because it's a simulator, no one actually died. Ergo, friendly sport in the capital.

I normally made it to the top 5 in the competition, and if I got to the top three there was no stopping me, I've played over 46 competition simulator, and I've won 42 of them. That's one of the best odds out of anyone in the Academy. That includes Marble and Tyler. That's why I have to get in there. The look on my parents face every time I won was...something that didn't happen for me, now with the money problems we're having it's a double whammy.

I look as the crowd goes more eager to volunteer and get onto the stage. Well tough titty for one of those girls. I will be in this competition, and when I kick everyone's ass. It'll all be worth it.

**Robert Helms-Capital Tribute**

Holy crap. Did Annabell just volunteer in Hadley's place? Hadley. The girl who has won over 42 competitions for the Hunger Games? Hadley the girl who is currently ranked the number one girl in the Academy. That's a big freaking deal.

The thing about these games is, it might get really awkward for the people who plan to go in. We all grew up with each other in training, and now 12 of us are going into a arena for the slaughter. Groups of friends are planning to go in together, which personally I think that that is highly counter productive. You won't be able to kill them.

People in this Academy don't realize it's not like the competitions we have. There is no respawn, there is no taking your helmet off and going to get a water. No. In this game, you get a spear into the stomach and you aren't getting back up. That's the thing about youth, we think we are invincible until times of invincibility catch us off guard.

Don't get me wrong. I have every intention of volunteering and winning. I'm currently in a three way tie for the top boy tribute at the Academy. Marble, Tyler, and I are tied at a score of 9.8 out of 10. Followed closely by Riley who has a 9.6.

That's why this is such a big deal to all of us. There is one chance, one chance and that's it to prove that you are the best. There is no waiting til next year. You lay all your cards out on the table and duke it out. Such is the life we all live I suppose.

**Georgina Climated-Capital Escort**

Well hopefully the next few kids have some variety of class. I stroll over to the female bowl. It's time to select the fourth girl. Thank God. Only 6 more.

"Hayley Lands"

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!"

Here we go. This girl is bound to mess up in some way. She abounds to the stage in a leap of passion.

"Hello, my name is Hadley Adams," oh, it's the girl that the ink pad volunteered for. "I'm so excited to be apart of this year games. I hope to make you guys proud."

Awh, that was actually quite...charming. I'll add her to my list to sponsor.

Boys next, there's still time for them to mess this up somehow. I walk over and dip my hand into the oversized fish bowl.

"Robert Helms"

"I volunt- oh. I was reaped. Boring." he walks up very nonchalant and stands next to me.

"What's up. I'm Robert. I'll win. Dueces."

He walks back to the stage.

What the actual fuck was that.

**Guys! I hope you liked these guys. I have big plans for them :)**


	7. Capital Reapings-Matilda and Hayden

**Hey guys! Glad you're enjoying my story, like promised here is another chapter, I'll have a poll soon, and you can tell me who your favorites are! I'm writing the districts all at the same time sense you know...there is only 4 compared to 12. Anyways, here are the next two, Matilda and Hayden**

**Matilda Amberson-Captial Tribute**

He told me he would never do that again! He told me he loved me! How could he do this...I flashback to the first time he hit me.

"_Tyler, I don't want to see the adventure movie! Can we please go see Love Makes you crazy?"_

I was so excited, it was three weeks after we started dating, he had done nothing to arouse any idication that he was violent until that night.

"_Matilda, babe, do you really want me to sit through a movie I don't want to see?"_

"_Same question to you then," _ I must have said that a little to snarky, because that's when the fight started. "_I don't really see the big deal Tyler. It's just a movie, I'll even pay for my ticket! I just thought it would be romantic."_

I leaned in to kiss him but he pushed me away.

"_Tyler...what the heck is wrong with you."_

He pushed me up against the wall with such a great force, I was so defiant back then.

"_We always do what you want to do, and I'm sick of it. I'm the man in this relationship. I wear the pants, and if you can't accept that we are going to have problems."_

I remember everything so clearly about those next few moments as if it happened yesterday. I was sassy with him. Overly sassy.

"_Excuse you? Who the hell do you think you are! Get off me you big ogre!"_

That's when he did it. Slapped me clear across the face. As hard as he could. I remember staring at him wide eyes. The fire in his eyes, it wasn't that same determined Tyler that had that look when he was pursuing me. It was different, it was...scary. I didn't see him as that same teenage boy I looked up to in the Academy. I saw him as a man, and a dangerous one at that.

"_Okay! Okay!"_ I remember shrieking as the other blows landed. _We'll see the other movie! I'm actually excited for it!"_

I wasn't sure how I managed to say that in between sobs, but I did. I walked through the front door of my house.

"Sweet heart! What happened to your face!"

"That Ecstasy chick again mom. You know how she gets when I embarrass her in front of the class."

My parents are under the impression that I am number one female in the Academy. They don't want to accept that the fact that their daughter is a perfectly average girl.

"Well, I hope you kicked her ass sweety."

"You should see her mom." I say with a wink as I stroll up the stairs and go into my room. After I made sure I was safe I jumped on my bed, threw my face in the pillow and cried.

I lay there for a few minutes until I hear a sound...kind of like bells...BELLS! SHIT THE REAPING!

I jump out of bed and run down the stairs and out the front door. This day just keeps getting better and better.

**Hayden Hughs-Capital Tribute**

"Mom! Help!" I don't know where I am, not because I'm disgruntled or anything. Not because I'm on drugs, or even just stupid. I'm blind.

Looking for some huge story of how this was a terrible accident and I find life so unfair? You came to the wrong kid. I wish there was something to spruce up the story, but there isn't I'm blind. Simple as that. Born that way, and until I'm 18 staying that way.

The Dr.s in the Hospital said that because I was born the way I was, we had to wait til I was of legal age to give my consent for the surgery. My parents have no say over any of this. I don't see why I have to wait though. The good news? My birthday is tomorrow. My present? I get to see. I get to see what my mother looks like, I get to see my father, I get to compare who I get what from. Whose nose do I have? What about my eyes? All my questions I've had all these years will be answered.

It's also scary. What if I don't like what I see? What if...what if I'm ugly? Or my friends are? Or my parents are fat? What happens then? What if after I see I wish I could undo it.

My thought is abrutly cut off due to the bells ringing. It's time for the reapings.

"Here I am sweety. Let's get you to the reapings."

She grabs my arms and leads me down the stairs, she takes me down the street, turning a few times, until finally checking my into my age group. She smiles and wishes me luck and walks back to where the parents stand, or at least I'm assuming.

I tap someone next to me. "Am I facing the stage?" I ask.

"Ya Hayden you're good."

"Thanks man." All of the sudden I get slammed into with the force of what could have been a small ox.

"Dude! Watch were you're going?! What are you blind?"

"Actually I am. Also, you ran into me. Therefore. I ask you. Are you blind?"

He stands there in what I assume is a awkward silence. Of course I can't see his face, but I have a feeling this person is not used to getting talked back too.

"I'm sorry." With that I sense him leaving.

**Georgina Climated-District Escort**

Oh my word. That Hadley girl is simply charming. She is just a peach.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are approaching the last 4 tributes from the capital. If you would like to volunteer please do so soon."

I walk over to the girls bowl and pulled a name out

"Daisy Smithle"

A disabled girl starts to walk to the stage, she is in a wheel chair and is clearly in no shape to compete in such a athletic compeition. I stand there and she gets all the way to the stage and still no one volunteers for her.

"Any volunteers? Any at all?"

I see a girl hestiantly raise her hand.

"I...I volunteer."

Great. Little Miss.I'm-Quiet-And-Weak is volunteering. Honestly I would put more money on Daisy.

She walks up to the stage with zero to no confidence.

"Hello..my name is Matilda Amberson..."

Then she walks back to the girls section of the stage.

"Well. We sure have a winner on our hands don't we."

I stroll over to the boys bowl as the crowd giggles.

"Hayden Hughs"

A boy with a walking stick walks up to the stage. He is blind and cannot see.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for Hayden here?"

"No. I can do this.", and he walks to the end of the stage.

**Well. There are the almost last 2 capital kids. Tell me what you think. Lastly you get to meet Roseali and Riley, even though technically you've met everyone. All of these kids are connected in some way. You'll see later on in the story.**


	8. Capital Reapings-Roseali and Riley

**This is the last chapter for capital kids! Three more chapters after this before training, interviews and then the blood baths! This is so exciting. I have a couple of twist this time, so it's going to be real entertaining. Anyways here is Roseali and Riley.**

**Roseali Micks-Captial Tribute**

"Roseali! You need to take out the trash!"

My name is Roseali Micks. Pronounced Rose-All-E Micks. When my mother named me she didn't see the fatal flaw in not adding the e at the end. Everytime we have a sub at the Academy my name suddenly becomes "Rosealye" which is the most irksome thing in the world.

"Coming mom!"

Unlike most kids here in the capital, I'm really not all that snobby. Ya, I mean I'm not perfect. I have my attitudes just like the rest of these kids, but I'm not spoiled in any way. My mother is a single parent. I had a dead beat dad that left. Not before abusing my mother though. He used to beat her. I was to young to remember anything specific. All I remember is my mother would come sleep in my room some nights, she would have bruises on her face, and when I asked her what happened she said that Dad just needed to work on his temper a little bit.

"Thanks sweety" she says as I pull out the bag.

"Mom are you sure I have to go to the reaping today? I really just don't think I can do it."

"Roseali of course you can. Your a Mick. I raised you strong."

"I know, but it's just so sad...seeing kids go off into the slaughter. The whole thing is something I just wish would go away."

"Well unfortunately for us that can't happen. Something that can go away though? The trash." she smiles and gives me a wink as I open the garage and walk out too the street where our trash cans are.

Me and my mother have a very good realationship. We are all each other have so we have to be.

I open up the lid and place the garbage bag into the trash. I look over to my right and see a boy slapping a girl across the face.

"Oh hell no." I mutter under my breath

I run up to him right as she is running away.

"Did I just see you slap her?" I ask in a accusing tone

"Yes. What's it too you."

Oh my gosh! This boy has so much nerve! "You bastard! You don't hit girls!"

"Fuck you bitch. Get out of my face."

I run off but not before flipping him off. I am in my house explaining it to my mom when the bells for the reapings sound.

"Take care sweety good luck."

I walk down to the reapings and go into my age group. You see the typical volunteers. Nothing to big or flashy, just a typical career.

That's when I notice the boy that slapped the girl across the face was reaped. "Good", I mutter to myself. Maybe he'll fall on his sword or something. My thoughts fade away as I see the girl he slapped across the face volunteer for a disabled girl.

I don't know what came over me. As our escort was drawing girls names out of the bucket I shout without even thinking. "I VOLUNTEER!"

I'm as good as dead. I just can't let that girl do this alone.

**Riley Fresty-Capital Tribtue**

Damn. I cannot get over how out of this world that girls ass was. It was so perfectly round and, just damn. You could bounce quarters off of that thing.

"Marble sweetie! It's time to come inside."

"Coming mom! Gotta go bro. See you at the reapings."

When my best friend left I decided it's probably smart to go get ready too. I decided to jog home. What's a little conditioning before actually going into the games right? My strategy is thus, seduce all them bitches, and win. Simple and easy right?

I walk into my house, or should I say my Dad's bachelor pad. My parents were never actually married. My mom was a one night stand, and my dad took me in so I wouldn't have to live in the slums of the captial. You know. Only 300 channels on cable, leftovers, chores. It's the worst.

I take off into my room. When my dad knocks on my door.

"Oh. Hey dude. Thought that was you. You still volunteering today?"

"You know it dad!"

"Thataboy!"

With that he closes the doors where I hear giggles. Some lucky girl is getting a taste of the Fresty lovin'.

I change into slacks and dress shirt and start on my way to the square. The bells hadn't rung but you need to get there early to make a impression.

I turn around and see the sexiest piece of ass I've ever seen, I decided to run towards her only to smack right into a kid.

"Hey! Watch were you're going! What're you blind?!"

"Actually I am. Also you ran into me. So you watch were you are going."

Well that makes it awkward. "Sorry bro." I walk off. I find Marble in the crowd, "Hey kid,"

"Hey."

"Good luck today."

"You too."

He volunteered first round. Which doesn't surprise me. I didn't realize how few spots were left until it got down to the last girl being called.

"The last tribute from the capital will be...Riley Fresty."

Well. I guess that solves that problem. I'm offically into the Hunger Games.

**Sorry it's a bit rushed. It won't happen often, I was writing and then I just got really frustrated so it all came out at once. Anyways review.**


	9. District 1 Reapings-Shimmer and Angelo

**Hey guys! So I thought about making these all 4 at once...it just got to be too much for my brain to take in all at once. With that. Meet Shimmer and Angelo.**

**Shimmer Soars-District 1 Female**

"Princess! Get. Off. The. BED."

"RUFF!" she replies in a sassy and defiant tone.

"Princess! I will not stand for this!"

"Erm...Madame Shimmer."

"Oh my gosh! Princess you can speak!"

"Uhm. No, Madame...over here."

Well that's not Princess.

"Yes Miles?" I say in a rather embarrassed tone.

"Your dress has just arrived."

"Thank you Miles. Can you send Angelo in as you leave?"

He nods and walks out of my room. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out I'm not the brightest, strongest, even the best looking in the Academy. As you can see I clearly lack common sense. Here's the thing though. I'm ferocious.

I'm ranked number 10 in the Academy in District 1, on a national level in the Districts I am ranked number 20. I'm a girl on a mission when I am in that simulator. I always make it to the top 3 but can never seem to make it any farther.

"Miles said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Angelo. We need to talk."

He walks in skeptically and sits down, and looks at me quizically.

"This year I am going to volunteer for the games."

"Shim, are you crazy?! There is no chance that you would win?!"

"I know. That's why you're going to come with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to what?"

"You're going to go into the games with me and help me win."

The look on his face if priceless at this point.

"What if I don't?"

I give him a look. "Then my Dad will kill you off."

"My mother won't let that happen."

This idiot.

"Your mom is my dads 4th wife. You really think he won't just pick up and move on when your mother leaves him? Either way you're dead. At least with me you have a shot. Worst case? You get used as a human shield and die early."

**Angelo Montoya-District 1 Male**

What the actual fuck. She wants me to go into the games? Either way I'm dead too. Her dad is a big time CEO in the District. No money gets put passed this district without touching my step dads greedy little hands on it.

"Shimmer there is no way I will do this."

"Yes you will. Now get out of my room."

I stand up and storm out of the room. "You're a total bitch."

I'm so done with this shit. I'm always getting the short end of the stick in this family. Ever sense my mother moved in this tramp has literally run my life.

"_Angelo come clean my room. Angelo come wash my car. Angelo come be human shield in the Hunger Games."_

As if my life doesn't matter at all. I storm into my room and slam my face onto the pillow. My phone buzzes.

_Hey babe. Can't wait to see you today. xoxo Leila._

Oh crap. I forgot about my girlfriend. How do I tell her this? How do I tell her that I'm going into the games? Never having trained. Never having done anything. A human shield. That's the plan. A human shield.

_Hey...we need to talk._

My phone buzzes again.

_Oh my god. You're breaking up with me._

This sucks.

_It's...complicated. Can you meet me somewhere? _

_Absolutely not! I'm done Angelo! This is too much!_

A single tear rolls down my cheeks.

**Georgina Climated-Escort**

Oh my goodness! I get to travel! For a long time this time too! Praise Jesus! This day keeps getting better and better. We've just arrived at district 1 and it's time for me to take the podium. I strut up there like my bad ass self and talk into the microphone.

"Hello District 1. Yes it is me. In the flesh. Georgina Climated. First ever all around escort of the Hunger Games!" I say with a smile beaming more brightly than the sun on a bright day.

"Let's get things started shall we?" I walk over to the girls bowl. "Francy Lopez."

"I volunteer!" screams a young blonde girl of average looks.

She walks up to the stage in a heat of fierceness. So much that I'm not entirely sure how to take it all on. It's like she has so much confidence...almost too much.

"Hello my name is Shimmer Soars." Shimmer. Ya. That explains it. "I'm going to be in the 9th ever quarter Quell."

"That's wonderful." She leaves to the back of the stage.

"We have three more spots. Here is the first boy."

I stroll over to the boys bowl. "Angelo Montoya."

The crowd is silenced, Like it was planned...the young boy walks over to the stage. Waves his hand, and walks to the back.

**Well there you have it! The first tributes from district 1! Let me know what you think of these two whackos. Review and give me motivation. Even though I love this story. So much.**


	10. District 1 Reapings-Addison and Granite

**So I have a couple of hours to kill. Pun intended. So I thought I would update. Let me know if this is totally sucky...I'm not good at writing things like this, but I thought I would give it a try.**

**Addison Low-District 1 Female**

I look behind my back to make sure I'm not being followed. This is so dangerous. So incredibly dangerous. I can't believe I put myself into this situation, but...I love him.

I duck behind in the dark alley and walk down the dark trail. He couldn't have picked a better spot than this? I continue walking looking for him, when all the sudden a body is behind me. Before I have time to scream, the body has it's hand over my mouth and around my arms so I couldn't scream or fight back.

Then I hear his laugh. I could never forget that laugh. It's a laugh I hear so often in my head when I think about him. I can't look to relieved though, I have to act upset.

"Damnit Granite! What is wrong with you?!"

"Calm down Addie. I was just joking."

He leans in and kisses me, and I accept it. That's enough pretending like I could be upset with him. I couldn't.

"Run away with me."

"Granite. You know that can't happen. My father-"

"Would have to get over it then wouldn't he? Addie I want to be with you."

"You are with me."

"No. Addison. I-"

My face changes. I've known I've loved this boy for a long time. Our second..."Secret Meeting" actually. We have never once said I love you. The feelings have always been there though.

"You..what?"

"Addison Kayla Low. I love you."

My smile brightens, I grab his face and kiss him. He pulls away though. "You don't have to say anything back-"

I grab his face and kiss him again. "Shut up you idiot. Don't ruin the moment."

We kiss for a good moment. Then I pull away. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll run away with you."

"What about your Dad?"

"Daddy will have to deal with the fact that his little girl is growing up."

I know he won't. My dad is kind of a gang leader here in district 1. The peacekeepers have been trying to keep them under control. Like all good mafia leaders...he has with stood the test of time.

"You know that won't happen Addie."

"No it won't. What is the worst that can happen though?" I give him a wink. Although I know that a lot can happen when you're the daughter of a Mafia Lord.

**Granite Hockley-District 1 Male**

What's the worst that can happen? Is she crazy?! Her dad can shoot me square in the face!

"I was only joking Gran. It's okay."

I must have worn more worry on my face than intended.

"Let's do it. Let's tell him. Let's do it now when I have the courage to."

She smiles. Grabs me by the hand and we start walking down the street. Her dad has eyes everywhere so I wouldn't be surprised if her dad was already loading a pistol when we get to her house.

When we reach her front gate, she looks at me.

"Gran. Are you sure?"

Of course I wasn't. I know that I'm tired of hiding our relationship though. I love this girl and I don't care who knows it. Better to have died for love than anything else right?

I look at her and smile. "I guess we better get ready for a storm."

"As long as you're there to bear through it with me."

She smiles and we hug before we hear a cough. We turn to see her dad staring at us.

"You two. In. Now."

So I don't know how many of you have seen the old movie the God Father. My grandfather watches it as often as possible. Imagine Robert DiNero and multiply the way he is by say...twenty? That's her dad.

"Hello Mr-"

"Boy I didn't give you permission to speak." He says as we are walking through the door.

"What the hell is this Addison?"

"Daddy...hear us out please."

"I will not hear you out. You are supposed to marry Micheal. This boy is not getting in the way of that."

I turn to her and give her a what the hell look. "Who is Micheal?"

"Gran...why did you think we had to keep this a secret?.."

"You said your dad was strict with boys!"

"He is! Boys that aren't Micheal! Daddy I don't care what you say. I'm not marrying Micheal. I'm marrying Granite!"

"You. You...ungrateful claud. You have a lot of nerve coming in here talking to me like that! Who do you think you are?! You will not marry this boy. You will marry Micheal and that is FINAL."

"Sir.-"

"Shut up boy!"

"No. You shut up! It's my turn to speak. I'm done hiding my relationship with your daughter. I won't stand for you coming in the way of us. I'm done being scared with you. I'm in love with Addison, and have every inclination to marry her. Whether you are apart of that experience or not."

He gives me a look, and for awhile I can't tell if he's impressed or angry. He swallows and says.

"Very well. I like you kid. You have spunk. Something most people wouldn't have around me. You better treat my daughter right. Or else."

He leaves. Just like that. Just like that the love of my life is mine.

"SHIT. THE REAPINGS!" squeals Addison

"Let's hurry!"

**Georgina Climated-Escort**

Well weren't those last two interesting?

"Well. That was uhm...pleasant. Was it not? Moving right along."

I walk over to the girls bowl, I dig my hand in as deep as humanly possible.

I freeze as I read the name. Shit. It's the Low girl. Her dad is going to have me whacked! I'm going to be rat food!

"A-Addison Low."

A young girl walks up very confused. She looks petrified as well. She walks up to the stairs and begins walking then I hear a young man,

"Stop! Stop! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

She runs down and jumps into his arms. They are crying and the next thing I know they are making out in the middle of the square.

Uhm gross. Can these kids at least wait til we are on the train. I walk down to them looking for a place where I could seperate these too hoodlums of sexual desire. They have to come up for air right.

Ya. No. They keep right on kissing. It's like they are eating each others face. "Ok..." I say trying to get them to seperate. When I realize that it isn't working I take my purse and hit the boy in the head. "I SAID OKAY YOU HORMONAL MONKEY!"

The boy and the girl unhook. Give me a look, and walk straight into the justice building.

Young love.

**I really liked writing for these two. So I hope it's not awful, I changed their story lines a bit after I decided all the characters will be connected. I hope you enjoyed. Review?:)**


	11. District 2 Reaping Kyleigh-Marie&Brandon

**Brandon Briggs-District 2 Male**

You see that? The white puffy thing in the sky? That's my symbol. That's them calling for help!

I leap into action, running to my room to quickly change into my super suit. Which consist of red cape, green tights, and a blue top. Damn I look good.

I run down the stairs and into the living room "Mom I have to go! I have a city to save!"

"You will not leave this house until it is time for the reaping. That's final!"

"Listen woman! I have people to save, villians to thwart, and catch phrases to be thought of! They sent my signal."

"Brandon. That is a cloud. No one is calling you. No that is except the District 2 mental facility."

I give her a look. A shocked look. That is it! She is the one they called me for! She is working with the enemy!

"Thou won't twart me again vile beast!"

She looks confused, but I spring into action. I punch her straight across the face, and knock her to the ground. I tie her hands behind her back with a rag.

"Now does thou wish to give up her evil ways Vixon?"

"You must wish to give up some privileges! You're grounded!"

I must now do what I didn't wish to do. I walk over to the phone and dial my ally, and partner in justice.

"District 2 PeaceKeeper facility, what is your emergency?"

"I have caught a evil villian and require your assistance."

"Yes Brandon we will be there in a minute."

They know that when I call them there is no turning back! They know that I fight for justice, and without justice there would be no world order!

I hear a knock at the door and I stumble over the squirming form that is my evil vixon of a mother on the floor, and answer it.

"Okay Brandon, who is it this time?"

"Officer Martinez. Nice of you to make it over."

"Brandon. Who is it this time."

"This evil doer tried to stop me, Wonder Briggs, from going out and stopping crime! Therefore I figured she is the reason y'all sent out the signal."

"Brandon. We send you no signals. Those are clouds."

He looks past me and his eyes widen. " !"

He runs over and unties her. Why would he help her...unless...

"DIRTY COP! YOU'RE A DIRTY COP!" I kick him over and tie him up just the same I did my mom, then everything goes black

I wake up on the couch. I keep my eyes closed though, they must not know that I am planning a surprise attack. I see that they have be tied with a belt, and I also see I am handcuffed so that I cannot undo the belt. Those fiends! They are talking in the kitchen, so I decide to listen.

" ,let's calm down for a second."

"No, make sure he is in the games. I can't take it anymore. At least this way I can't be blamed."

"You know you cannot rig the reapings."

"Make. Him. Volunteer."

With that the bells indicating it's time happen and I am escorted to the reapings.

"Listen, you have a mission kid. When they ask for volunteers. You do it."

I must accept this challenge.

**Kyleigh-Marie Dowd-District 2 female**

"Care to help raise money for our schools special needs program?"

"No thanks."

"Care to help-"

"How about-"

"No."

This day has been a disaster. Do people really not understand the way that these kids are treated is awful. It's not there fault...they can't really help it.

"Miss Kyreee!"

I turn around and see Myra, one of the kids I'm raising money for.

"Hey pretty girl" I say with a smile, "What are you doing?"

"Mrs. D said that we need to clean up garbage in the street!"

Did she now.

"Can you be a sweetheart and ask Mrs.D to come over here?"

"Yes Miss Kyree!"

She runs across the street, after looking both ways of course and taps her teacher on the shoulder. She turns and rolls her eyes and begins the stroll over to my side of the street.

"What do you want _Little Girl"_

Little what? Excuse me?

"What gave you the idea it's okay for her to play in the street. You know she forgets to look both ways, and just to top it off she's short! What if a car didn't see her and-"

"Listen. You're a student. You need to learn that."

"Listen. You're a teacher. You need to do your job."

With that and a hair flip I storm off. I'm so tired of being the only one in this town that cares about these kids! They are treated with total disrespect even by the people that are supposed to care about them.

"Miss Kyree!"

I turn around and see Myra.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Where are you going?"

I hear the bells...the reapings. OH MY GOD THE GAMES THATS IT! I CAN WIN THE GAMES!

"I'm going to solve all of our problems."

With that I head towards town square.

**Georgina Climated-Districts Escort**

I've become quite the celebrity sense this whole reapings thing started. I don't blame them of course. If I was able to look at this, I would too.

"Hello. Hello district 2" The audience screams upon my arrival. I even see a I love Georgina sign!

"I just love this districts taste!" They cheer! "Now, without further ado it is time for me to announce the first boy and girl to go into the arena of the 225th Annual Hunger Games."

I look over into the audience, but then get a look at this awfully dressed kid sitting in the front row tied with a belt and handcuffed.

"I mean...ugh I'm sorry can this wait a minute?"

I stroll down to the front row. "Young man. This is going to be extreme make over. Reaping edition. CHIVES! CLOSET!"

Chives, also known as my personal assistant walks out with male clothes that look like they would fit him.

"Put those on!"

"Unhand me Vixon!"

How rude! "You will do well to have manners."

"Now that that is settled the first boy that will be entering the arena. Is...Brandon Briggs"

"WONDER BRIGGS POWER ACTIVATE!"

Oh my word. It's the make over boy.

He walks up and says confidently into the microphone "I will serve justice in this years games!"

"Eh...uhm...okay..." I say "Now for the lucky young lady!"

"Kyleigh-Marie Dowd!"

"Miss. Kyree!" A little girl screams also on this first row.

"It's okay Myra. I'm going to fix this. I promise."

My heart breaks for the girl...for a total of 2 seconds.

"Alright now. Move along. We have 2 more to go."

**Well here they are. Sorry I waited so long. I just...a lot has been happening! I'll be more frequent with the updates though! Promise!**


	12. District 2 Reaping- Alexis and Apollo

**Guys, I know I have waited so long to update this story. I am so sorry. School got harder, I had to get a job, so this is what we get. I promise I'll be better though, school is almost out which means more time. So without further ado, introducing your next two tributes, Alexis and Apollo.**

**Alexis Michealson-District 2**

"Beautiful Alexis, make a twirl for me, perfect! Perfect!"

I twirl and put my chin over my shoulder and give a innocent look. There we go, I look hot. Then again, what's new? I always do. When your mother is the first ever Panem super-model and your father is 5 years in a row, you're kind of expected to be beautiful.

"I see so much of your mother in you!"

God I hope not. She's a total bitch. Beauty can take you one of two ways. One way is the way I try my hardest to stay on. Which is people who know they're beautiful and don't expect anything different from it. Like dad.

Or there is the way my mom is. Self-absorbed, vindictive, and manipulative, using her looks to get whatever you want. I used to be more like her when I was little, but I don't want to be just another pretty face. I have a hell of a lot going for me, and now that I am 17 I am going to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

Will I use my looks to let me get ahead in the games? Maybe, I mean I'm not stupid and I realize going through the Hunger Games obviously involves going through some manipulation.

I will win, and I will prove to my Mother that looks aren't everything.

"Alexis you need to go now. The bells are ringing."

"Thanks for your time Apollo."

I walk out of the studio.

**Apollo Armoto-District 2**

Man she is beautiful. I can't wait to cut that pretty little face off in the Hunger Games.

Do you know how many years I've waited? Ever sense I started this stupid photo studio. She comes in every other month to take photos. Why? Because her Mom did. That little bitch tries so hard to be honest and genuine, but we all know beauty causes bitchiness. I should know. I'm ugly.

Which is why I was behind a camera and not on it. I'll never forget what her mom said to me the first time she came.

"Oh my god. Please tell me that is a mask."

No it's not. When your brother pushes you in a fire when you're young you don't exactly look gorgeous.

The bells are ringing. It's time to go to the reapings.

**Georgina Climated-District Escourt**

Finally I will be out of this ridiculous district. So many weirdos, so many...OH. MY. SHOOTS.

THAT'S CHASE MICHEALSON! CHASE MICHEALSON 5 YEARS RUNNING. Oh my word I would jump on that man if I could!

"Well. Hello District 2. Mr. Michealson." I give him a wink. He gives me a stare.

"It's now time for the Reapings! I suppose there is no reason for me to draw names, you know sense this is a career district."

"You're right! I volunteer!"

A gorgeous young girl walks up to the stage and smiles.

"Hello. My name is Alexis Michealson." OH MY GOD IT MAKES SENCE! It's my personal duty to keep this girl alive. Maybe I can get a nice little dinner with her father! EEEP.

"I will be in the 225th Annual Hunger Games!"

There is something about this girl. It's not a fake niceness like most tributes. There is something so pure and genuine about her.

"Alright, any boys?"

"ME!"

"Oh my gosh...your face."

The audience giggles.

"Ya whatever I'm Apollo. I'm going to kill you, you, you, and hopefully when I'm victor, I can slit your throat. Capital Bitch."

With that he walks into the building, leaving me and the other kids in awe.


	13. District 4

**Because the main reason I got bored was because the tribute reapings were taking so long! I decided to make district 4 one long chapter reapings. Yes. Just like most of the others all of these kids will be connected in some way too.**

**AnnaSophia Gregs-District 4**

"Family meeting!"

That's how my life is structured basically. Every Monday there is a family meeting, we discuss what we are going to do, when we are going to do it, and how it will be carried out.

"Uncle David?"

"Shut up Matthew." I say to my cousin who I just so happen to despise. How can one hate your family, you ask? It's very simple. He goes out of his way to make my day worse than it already is. I'm already sharing a room with his Step-Sister Aubri, isn't that bad enough? Not to Matthew, the other day I woke up and all of my clothes were covered in Mustard. Not to mention all of times he tried(and almost succeded to break me and Gil up.)

"Sophie be nice." That's the beauty of having two names. They get to decide which one is your nice name, and which one is you in trouble name. Sophie (except for when Gil calls me it) is my trouble name,

"Yes sir." Matthew sticks out his flicks me off.

"Now we are here to discuss which of you are volunteering for the Hunger Games."

Is that a question? Me it's my last year.

"Me and Aubri were hoping to go in together Uncle David."

"Uhm, no you aren't. You still have 2 years left. This is my last year Dad, I'm not going to miss it."

"That is true David, you and Aubri have two years left. Why don't you leave this year to Sophie."

"Because I want to go in this year!"

"People in Hell want Ice water, your point?"

"Sophie!"

"I'm sorry Dad! I'm not going to waste 18 years of training so these two little dweebs can go die!"

My Dad is about to respond when the doorbell rings.

**Gillory Waters-District 4**

That's weird. She normally isn't late. I wonder if something is wrong...I've been standing outside for ten minutes.

I walk up to the doorbell and ring it. It takes me all of about 5 seconds to find out what is happening. It's Matthew again. That stupid prick. Why can't he just leave her be.

"Hey Gill! Long time no see man. Why don't you come on in. We are just now having our family meeting."

I love going to Sophie's house. It's always so welcoming. Well. Besides her cousins. Other than that though, it's pretty chill.

"We were just talking about who would go into the games this year."

"I thought you were volunteering Soph,"

She's been training for so long. Wanted nothing else to become Victor. I dropped out of the academy and became a fisherman so she wouldn't have to worry about going against me.

"I thought so two. Tweedle Dee and Dum over here though." she gives a sideways death glare to both of them, "think they are going into the games."

"I don't think I know."

"Matthew if you step one foot into the arena I will make it my personal mission to slit your throat."

Her Aunt gasp. Her Mother laughs, her Father tries to supress a smile, I beam. That's the girl I fell in love with. Hot tempered, and just plain hot.

"If that's how you wanna play," says her cousin before exiting the room with his sister, "I'll see you in the games bitch."

She's about to get up to follow him, but I grab her and pull her into a bear hug.

"That's my girl" I whisper in her ear.

**Matthew Ryans-District 4**

That bitch has a lot of nerve.

"That bitch has a lot of nerve." says Aubri.

She's doing it again. Me and Aubri have a...let's say a connection. We can tell how each other are feeling, even if we aren't showing it on our face. We most of the time don't even have to talk about what is getting us down. It's why I love her.

I pull her in for a kiss. Yes I know Step-Siblings dating is weird. Our parents got married when we were 15 though, her Dad died in a boating accident so our mom got custody. We are 16 now.

She pulls back, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to go into the games with her."

"She's more trained than we are. She'll slit our throats Matt."

"No, she won't. What we lack in skill. She lacks in manipulation."

I see Aubri's lips curl up into a smile and she giggles.

**Aubrianna Roads-District 4**

Gosh, how did I get so lucky as to get this awesome boy friend. We live together, we stay in the same room sometimes, we eat dinner every night together. It's like we are already married. It's a wonderful experience.

It's saddening though. The reason we need to go into the Hunger Games is for money. We have a baby coming. We don't know how we are going to support it, but with a mother as a victor the baby shall never want.

"Our Baby is going to be perfect Matt."

"I just wish I got to see it."

"Kids! It's time for the reapings!"

We head down the stairs and out the door.

**Georgina Climated-District Escourt **

Well isn't this just a beautiful day in District 4. I'm absolutely saddened that the train ride is over after tomorrow, all that lovely food, and cable!

"Let us get started shall we!"

I walk over to the girls bowl. Although this is a career district, not all of the kids are enrolled into the academy like Districts 1 and 2.

"AnnaSophia Gregs!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The girl, (who I'm guessing is AnnaSophia) turns and gives the girl a death glare. As the young girl walks up.

"Hello. My name is Aubrianna Roads. I will be in this years Hunger Games."

Next I walk over to the boys.

"Matthew Ryans"

"I VOLUNTE-"

The boy screaming looks puzzled for a second. Then shrugs it off and walks up to the stage.

"You look funny." he says to me.

"You eat seaweed for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Have probably claimed to see Ariel about 20 times in your life, and you smell like salt. If you want to play the insult game, I promise I will win."

With that he gives me a nod of approval and steps back into line, him and the girl join hands. There is a gasp in the audience.

I look confused as I walk over to the girls bowl again.

"Well this is peculiar. AnnaSophia Gregs!"

The girl this time sprints up to the stage, one girl was about to volunteer, but AnnaSophia turned and punched her in the mouth and said, "NO. YOU DON'T." and came up to the stage.

"Hello." she says sweetly. "My name is AnnaSophia, I'll win this years Hunger Games." She gives the two on the left a glare.

"Now for the boy-"

"I volunteer!"

The girl named Anna-whatever her name was started screaming.

"GIL ARE YOU CRAZY! NO!"

She runs off the stage and I can just barely hear them.

"I can't let you go into that arena with them by yourself!"

"Are you crazy! I know my cousins! I know how they play! I'll destroy them! Please don't do this."

OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE A SOAP OPERA! I freaking love soaps!

"Young couple over there. Please come up to the stage."

They walk up together. Share a kiss, then everyone walks into the justice building for their goodbyes.

**There you have it. Everyones going to meet on the train ride, then I'll have a chapter of training including interviews and such, then I'll have the bloodbath! Hope you like it! I'm offically back!**


	14. The Train

**Georgina Climated-District Escort**

"Okay, and everything I need to know is in the envelope? Okay, when should I tell them? Now? Okay. I'll be right on it Miss. President."

God I hate that bitch. All she ever does is boss people around. She's like her grandfather but worse. She's is ten times the more dangerous than he ever was. Why do you ask? She's a woman. She overthinks things to the point of oblivion, and while some people see that as a issue I commend her for it. As much as I hate her the woman has her strengths, she thinks about things so often that she is never surprised by any outcome. Such is any dictator though I suppose.

I walk out of my train cart and into the living room. Of course no one is in there. They are all on their own carts waiting til we arrive back in the capital.

I take a deep breath in…"HOODLUMS GET YOUR BUTTS IN THIS LIVING COMPARTMENT NOW."

Slowly one by one the enter on. All of the capital kids are giving me dirty looks. They weren't happy when I told them that they would be coming on the road with me to pick up the other kids. They are just lucky that I haven't killed them myself yet.

"I was told to call you in and explain the next portion of the games to you."

"We're in a game!? I have no time for games! I have to save the world!" The boy from district two is really getting old quick.

"If you would let me finish," I say with a indefinite snap, "I awoke this afternoon to find a envelope sitting on my bedroom nightstand. I then received a call from the President short after explaining that I should read this to you. So here we go."

I pull the envelope out of my back pocket. It was a purple letter with the capital stamp on it. I open up the flap and begin to pull out and read the letter.

"_**Hello Tributes of the 225th Hunger Games. This year we are doing things a bit differently. There will be no interviews, as I find them boring and uninteresting. However the parade will happen still, we will have 2 days of training, and then we will go into the games.**_

_**That isn't where the fun leaves out. This year will be different. Each of you will have a partner in the games. Unlike a district partner, the person you are paired with has been randomly drawn and placed with you. The twist? If you die, they die. If they die. You die. It continues that way until the top 14 groups are left. Then it will be a regular Hunger Games. Well as regular as a Quell can get.**_

_**Attached below are the names of the partners you will have, you will room with your partner, train with your partner, and it's in your best interest to try and get along with your partner.**_

_**Here are the pairs:**_

_**Ecstacy and Shimmer**_

_**Marble and Landon**_

_**Alyia and Nolan**_

_**Angelo and Gillory**_

_**Annabell and Kyleigh-Marie**_

_**Tyler and AnnaSophia**_

_**Hadley and Addison**_

_**Robert and Abrianna**_

_**Roseali and Mathilda**_

_**Granite and Riley**_

_**Apollo and Alexis**_

_**Hayden and Matthew**_

_**These teams are final. There is no switching and no changing. You are all trained and I expect that you will make this a fantastic Hunger Games. See you at the parade.**_

_**May the odds be ever in your favor,**_

_**Alecto Snow**_

I finish reading the letter and can instantly tell which of the kids were excited and which of them were horrified. This is a game changer to the max. So many of these kids all their life, have been banking on the the strategy they've had for the Hunger Games. Now that they are paired up, they not only have to worry about themselves, but the people they were planning on killing only moments before.

"Well. Get a move on. Get in the room with your partner."

**Roseali Micks-Capital Tribute (Mathilda's partner)**

This has to be a sign. The girl that I came here to protect, is the girl that I get paired with. This couldn't have been a more perfect scenario. I walk up to her, she is sitting in the corner with her arms locked around her chest. She's petrified.

"Hi. I'm Roseali. Your partner in the games."

"Oh. Hello. My name is Mathilda."

She's so broken. There has to be something I can do to make her feel more at home, even in a situation like this.

"Why don't we go grab our bags out of our room and we can get to know each other a little better? After all. We are going to have a long next couple of weeks." I say with a sweet smile.

"Ya. Okay."

With that we walk to our respected suits and grab our bags.

**Shimmer Soars-District 1 (Ecstasy's partner)**

This girl better not be a little bitch. There is only room for one princess in this games. Her name starts with a S.

I see her sitting across the room. Her face is less than pleased staring me up and down. I walk up to her.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is actually. If you think for one minute that you can beat me, you're stupid. Also if you get me killed, you better hope there is no afterlife, cause you won't live long in that after that."

I stare and gawk at this girl. No one has ever talked to me like that before. Then I catch a sight of the District 2 girl.

"God I hate her."

"Oh my gosh! Me too! Who does she think she is?! Tyra Banks!?"

Maybe there is room for two princesses after all.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! More to come. I have been on a creative block for a little while, but I'm back! Everything is planned out now too! Review, review, review.**


	15. The Jock, Phyco, Athlete and Princess

**Marble Rown-Capital Kid(Brandon's partner)**

Well this just blew my whole game out the door. Everything I worked for. Everything I have accomplished in that academy. Doesn't even matter because I'm going to get killed. Going to be killed because my partner is incompetent.

"Hey Marby." He says with a childlike smirk. "Ah! You could be my sidekick! We could go save people in the games! This could be so much fu-"

"Don't you dare say _fun. _Brandon. This is not fun. This is a competition. A competition where if someone else comes out, you don't."

"I'm a super hero Marby. No worries. They always survive."

"Even Superman had his Kyrptonite Brandon."

With that I walk out of the room to my new living compartment.

**Alexis Michealson-District 2 (Apollo's partner)**

"Apollo isn't this awesome?! I was actually really nervous about having to kill you, but now I don't have too!"

This is the best thing that could have happened. Apollo is a dear friend and has always been there for me. I can't count the number of times I've come upset to his studio and he just took pictures and listened.

"Yes. This is perfect." He says with a smile.

"Wait til mom sees! She going to think this is a sign! Maybe a sign that we could make it to the end!"

"Yes. Make it to the end."

**Apollo Armoto-District 2 (Alexis's Partner)**

This stupid bitch thinks we are going to be together til the end? Pah. More like together til I won't die because I cut off her face, then together is over.

"I'm going to get my stuff the capital gave me from the other room."

"Okay!" she says with a smile. "Hurry back!"

I walk out of our room and down the hall where I thought I would be sleeping. They girl from district 1 is laying on my old bed.

"Your name is Apollo right?"

Her face is so beautiful. It makes me want to cut it. Just a little...or a lot…

"Uh- ya. What's up?"

"Me and Shimmer were hoping you could help us with a little something…"

"Such as?"

The other girl in the room, that I assume to be Shimmer steps up.

"We want you to help us kill Alexis. That is when you and her aren't bonded."

This is maybe the chance that I have been praying for.

**Hadley Adams-Capital Tribute (Addison's Partner)**

"So you've trained for this right?" I ask in a slightly skeptical tone. The whole competition has changed. I no longer know what to expect when going into these games anymore.

"Yes. I guess you could say my whole life actually...my Dad is the head of the District 1 mob.."

Woah. That's a big bomb to drop on someone who can potentially kill you.

"If you're so powerful in your district why volunteer for the games?"

"Daddy has a lot of enemies. Putting me into these games is kind of a wake up call from them to him I guess."

Well this is great. I'm bonded to a girl that I have to keep alive, to keep myself alive. Not only that though, if I am ever in a situation where I have to kill her...I'm dead. It doesn't matter if you win the Hunger Games or not. If you kill Addison, you might as well start choosing your casket.

**This is a pure fiiller. Next chapter is a parade. Although this was a filler, it has some important plot points, so watch out. :)**


End file.
